Brave Bear
by Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum
Summary: Plot from Haunted-Echoes. Tenten is a cage fighter who has to go to highschool! Oh boy! And whats this about a Hyuga, 'Damn it! Neji Wedgie' . Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

**This idea/plot belongs to Haunted-Echoes**

**Please! If you're an Akatsuki X Konan fan, Read her story, **

**The Queen of the cage!**

.net/s/6621774/1/The_Queen_of_the_Cage

**Read it, it's awesome and gave me inspiration to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!…..*sniff sniff*…**

**READ ON!**

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

TenTen was probably the best at the underground cage fighting, only after the master, Konan, had moved on, though. No one could compare to TenTen's strength and will-power. The only reason she fought was so she wouldn't have to go home to her old apartment which rests in the worst part of town, the South Konoha. The city of Konoha was big alright, but it had it's bad parts.

TenTen was resting in the worst.

Born an orphan, she had to fend for herself. Her parents had died in a car crash, and she was living at the orphanage until she was 14, when she ran away. Being there, just seeing the place made shivers room down her spine. She now lived in a very small apartment, where leaches liked to loom. One leach, though, wasn't as bad as the others, his name was Jiraiya. Sure, he was a pervert, but he taught her how to defend herself, and here she is now, 16, and living the dream. Wait, back track, living. Just living.

Despite her looks, behind her crystal brown eyes and her beautiful tan skin, with her silky brown hair she always kept up in her buns, she could take down a professional wrestler without even a blink. Her skills were like no other.

Her aim with a gun? Amazingly accurate. Her power in a punch? Death worthy. Her gracefulness? Flawless. She was an amazing fighter.

So there she stood, clad in her green sports bra and tight black shorts with her green wrappings around her fists she stood, watching as a newbie died, and the careless referee just threw his body on the floor.

Yeah, that's right, people died, it was a free for all. If the opponent doesn't give up, the other opponent can kill them. And the bodies would just lay on the floor, giving a foul stench to the place.

TenTen never got close to death, or even let the words 'I give up', come out of her mouth. She was a fighter, she would survive. The _'cling'_ of the bell sounded, and TenTen moved her white sneakers through the piles of rotten bodies, ready to face her match. The girls name was Kin. From what TenTen could tell about her fighting style, an easy punch to the back of her head would knock her out.

Stepping into the sliver cage, the announcer locked it, letting the two girls stare each other down. TenTen smirked, she _would_ win. Cracking her knuckles, she let the audience cheer as the announcer began to introduce the fighters.

"We have Kin Tsuyoi, The Cat Creature, as you all know her! Clap for her!" Several claps boomed through the tiny space. Tin was a tall girl, who did, actually, resemble a cat. Wearing a cow patterned sports bra and short, brown shorts with white knuckle wrappings, she smirked, thinking she was going to win the fight.

TenTen's smirk formed. No, she wouldn't have that happening. "And fighting The Cat Creature tonight is TenTen! Also known as The Brave Bear! **(1)**" The announcer called out. TenTen smiled and waved as she got more cheers than Kin.

"Good luck!" TenTen called to her opponent, who just snarled in return. '_Just trying to be nice kitty cat..'_ She stuck out her tongue at her enemy and trotted over, getting into her position.

The bell rang and punches were thrown at TenTen. Of course, she easily dodged. Smirking, TenTen went for a fist in the stomach, but her fist was caught and Kin's other fist was aimed at TenTen's head. Moving backwards, TenTen kicked Kin in the stomach, realizing her hand and sending The Cat Creature tumbling back. Getting back in her stance, TenTen's hands were blocking her face, as Kin got angry, the less she focused, but the harder the punches were.

TenTen had enough. Rolling her eyes, she swiped her opponents hands into her fist, and punched the girl in the back of the neck, making her go limp in the brown eyed beauties arms. Carefully putting the other girl on the ground, TenTen flung her hands up and smiled as the crowd cheered, she took her victory with pride and honor. Unlocking the cage, TenTen stepped outside, going into the rusty locker rooms.

'_Yes! Another victory! I can't wait to win again…after I finish my homework…at the new school…'_ TenTen gulped nervously at her thoughts. "I'll do great, even though it's September and school started August first! I'll do great!" She cheered for herself, knowing the false enthusiasm wasn't working. She sighed, and pulled on some grey sweat pants over her shorts, and pulling over her head a green t-shirt.

Grabbing her bag, she went out the backdoor, and into the cold winter night. She had a long night ahead of her for walking. She shuffled her black converse in the snow, her head held high as she walked the abandoned rode. Snow flakes covered her bangs lightly as she sighed contently. She let a smile graze her face and she walked past The worst part of Konoha's park, where she stopped and stood, just watching the snow fall. She let her thoughts take over her mind.

'_Out of all the schools, I had to be placed in the one where all the rich snobs go. Woo-fricin -Hoo'_ She thought in a sarcastic tone in her head. The wind gently blew her bangs, blocking her right eye. She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and sighed, walking the way back to her run down apartment.

!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Sighing, she plopped onto her lumpy couch with a cup of shrimp ramen. She inhaled deeply. "Ahh, Ramen!" She cheered, grabbing her chop sticks and slurping up the noodles greedily. She watched the Tv, on the news channel. It was the only channel she could afford, sure, she won lots of money from the cage fights, but….well, she lost it. She wasn't very organized. The news reporter was dressed in her usual suit, outside the orphanage TenTen came from. She glared at the screen, thankful she was out of the place.

"_Jd Kanashii has been missing for more than 5 days, the orphan was last spotted at the park, where she was suspected to be kidnapped on 11/6/10"_ The news lady reported, a picture of the girl on the right of the screen, the girl had pale blond hair, and black swirl tattoo's on each of her cheeks, with black eyes, the girl wasn't smiling, her eyes looked blood-shot, she looked 15 and TenTen felt pity for her,- no- _all_ the unfortunate kids in the place. Turning off her TV, she sighed, laying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Her hands folded on her stomach, she slowly closed her eyes, her half eaten ramen on the table. Soon, she feel asleep, all of her school things in the corner, the alarm clock set on the same table as the ramen.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

'**Beep, Beep, Beep!'** TenTen's alarm rang, making her fall off the couch. "What the hell?" She groaned, smashing her alarm clock with her fist. She jumped up with a huge smile, running to the bathroom to change and do the usual, coming out in a blue pull over sweat shirt and black basketball shorts, with her ankle high neon green converse, and of course she had in her hair buns. She didn't really care that it was winter.

Stuffing her green school bag with the books she had, she grabbed her rusty key and locked the door on her way out. "If only I knew where the school was…" She mumbled to herself.

She sweat dropped, but it left when she used her brain. Running down the hallway, she banged on Jiraiya's door, clutching her bag in her other hand. A very tired looking Jiraiya opened the door. "Yes? Oh! TenTen! What'a need?" He asked, grinning. TenTen smiled at him, he was like the uncle she never had. "Hey! Can you tell me where the school is?" She asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll drive you!" TenTen looked shocked. "I don't want to bother you!"

"It won't be a bother, let's go!" He grabbed his keys and locked his door, standing out in the mold covered hallway with TenTen.

"No! It's fine, really!"

"I'm driving you, lets go!"

TenTen sighed, nodding. "I really appreciate it." She stated, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "No problem" He said, opening the door for her. TenTen said a thanks and walked into the cold outside world. She shivered lightly.

Jiraiya walked to the Volkswagon Touareg, opening the doors and sliding in. TenTen gaped at the car before doing the same. "You have an awesome car!" She commented while closing the door, running her tan hand over the leather bound seat. "Thanks!" He told her, starting up the engine and pulling out of the broken down driveway.

"I got it when I was your age, before my parents died, That's why I live in that hell hole." He pointed the apartment. TenTen shrugged. "Sometimes, it's better than the streets." She said. He didn't know about her cage fighting, and she didn't plan to tell him soon. He turned on the radio, playing 'In the Shadows' By The Rasmus **(2)**. TenTen smiled and started

'_No sleep No sleep until I am done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer Sometimes I feel I going down and so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

TenTen began to sing along quietly. Jiariya smiled and turned his head to her. "Don't be shy, Sing!" He commanded. TenTen happily smiled back at him and sang along even more, patting her legs with her hand to the beat of the song._I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life In the shadows In the shadows They say That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe But I I rather kill myself then turn into their slave Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life I've been watching I've been waiting I've been searching I've been living for tomorrows In the shadows In the shadows I've been waiting'_

Jiraiya clapped as he parked in the school parking lot. "Bravo!" He cheered. TenTen blushed. "Thanks.." She mumbled, getting out of the car. She waved goodbye to her ride as Jiraiya drove away. She sighed and faced her new school. _'St. Hokage's high….interesting name.' _She thought to herself, walking through the snow and into the main office.

'_At least everyone's in their classes, no awkwardness yet!' _She cheered inside her head, looking through the clear glass doors before finally opening them to walk into it. The smell of lemon scented the room as she walked up to the secretary. "Name." The woman asked without looking up. TenTen cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, TenTen, I'm new here." The woman looked up surprised with a smile. "Of course! I'll go get your schedule!" She shouted, running off into a backroom, leaving a nervous TenTen standing in the middle of the room, praying no one else would walk into the office. _'Click_''

'_Damn it! Why god? WHY?'_ She yelled in her head, glaring at the sky. The sound of the door closing snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked to see who it was. A boy with long, dark chestnut hair and pale white eyes stared straight ahead, clutching a note in his grip. TenTen rolled her eyes as she recognized the eyes: Hyuga.**(3)**.

'_Fricin stick up the ass Hyuga's, who do they think they are? Always acting so high and mighty..'_ She growled in her head. The boy turned his head to her. "May I help you?" he asked coldly. TenTen huffed and turned away from him, crossing her arms. _'Don't punch him, don't punch him…' _

"Here ya go! Oh! Mr. Hyuga, I'll take that." The woman said, handing TenTen her schedule and taking the note _Mr. Hyuga_ Had in his hands. Hyuga was about to leave before she stopped him. "Neji! Show TenTen around! Oh, by the way, I'm Shizune, the assistant principal." She greeted TenTen. TenTen shook the hand that was held out to her as _Neji_ walked over. "Let's go." he grumbled meanly.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked out of the office, resisting the urge to slam the door. "I'm not going to show you around tomorrow, so remember where I go." He said rudely. Tenten glared.

"Whatever, Neji Wedgie .**(4)**"

'_And the game begin….'_

**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Review!**

**(1): I couldn't think of anything but a bear that described TenTen.**

**(2):That was the song I played while righting this, I don't own it**

**(3): Some people put 'Hyuuga' It's not that, It read in the manga in 9, 'Hyuga'**

**(4): Don't own the name, I just saw it in a bunch of other stories so I used it.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Darkanonymous324, Melanie Sky and the anonymous for reviewing, and Haunted Echoes for messaging! **

**Once again, read her story if you haven't already, It's a KonanXAkatsuki, Its awesome and called The Queen Of The Cage!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Read on!**

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**

Neji's head snapped back at her with a menacing glare. "What?" He asked, trying to be intimidating to her. She rolled her eyes. "I called you Neji-Wedgie, get used to it." She said, walking past him with a smile. "I thought you had to show me to my classes, hurry up!" Tenten cheered, already ahead of the pearl eyed boy. He snorted. _'Annoying, but not a fan girl.'_ he thought, smirking.

He caught up with the brown haired girl. "Don't call me that." He warned darkly, staring up ahead trying to scare Tenten, but she only rolled her eyes. "Ne-ji we-dgie" She stretched out, sticking out her tongue at him playfully. He glared, stopping at a door with that read: _Mr. Hatake 361_. TenTen looked at the door. "This is your homeroom too? Man!" She complained, not wanting to spend another minute with the boy. He was seriously rude!

He rolled his eyes and walked in, Tenten following making faces to the back of his head, not really caring that the other kids and teacher could see. She stopped when he went to his seat, leaving Tenten to stand in front of the room awkwardly. The teacher had obviously just come in, as he was taking off his coat right then.

"You must be Tenten, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Hatake. Take a seat next to Hinata and do whatever you want, except _try to see if textbooks can stick to the ceiling_:" He said, looking towards a boy with spiky blond hair who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Tenten looked at her homeroom teacher. He looked around his mid twenties, spiky silver hair and a mask that covered half of his face and eye. She raised an eyebrow at the last part of the sentence and nodded, looking for Hinata.

A small girl with black hair and the same eyes as Neji raised her hand shyly, and Tenten happily walked over to her, ignoring the fact she was a Hyuga, the vibe she got from Hinata was different than the one she got for Neji.

"Hey! I'm Tenten!" she greeted. Hinata looked up with a smile. "I-I'm Hinata." She said quietly. TenTen sat down next to her and dropped her bag to the floor, and asked a question that had been on her mind. "Is Neji your brother?" She asked.

Hinata blushed. "N-no, he's my cousin, but I call him Nii-san **(1)**." She said, twiddling with her fingers. Tenten grinned. "Your much nicer than that stick up the ass is." She commented, making Hinata giggle. "H-He's not t-that bad…" She said, looking at Tenten, as she laughed. "So, who is everyone else?" TenTen asked, looking around the classroom. Hinata straightened up and pointed to the blond, spiky haired boy with a light blush.

"T-That's Naruto, the s-soccer teams best player." She stuttered. Tenten smirked, getting the fact. "And is there anything else bout him you wanna share?" She asked, smirking even wider at Hinata's frantic expression. "N-no!"

Tenten told her to chill and Hinata continued, pointing to the raven haired kid next to him. "That's Sasuke. He's our top basketball player." She stated, moving on to the next person.

"That's Shikamaru, smartest kid in the school."

"That's Kiba, he's the best football player."

"That's Gaara, he's probably the scariest kid in the school." Hinata stated with a shiver. _'I could beat him in a second flat'_ Tenten thought bravely to herself.

"That's Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Matsuri." She said, pointing to four girls in the back left corner. "We are cheerleaders for the school, along with Karin, Ami and Kin." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "_You're _a cheerleader? Your too Cute to be a cheerleader!" She exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. Hinata stiffed a giggle. "Well get to customize our uniforms as long as they keep on the logo." She said.

Tenten nodded. "That's cool." She stated, yawning. Her fight had tired her out. Tenten closed her eyes and leant back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. Just as she was about to doze off…

_BING BING BING_

Tenten groaned as the bell rang, numerous amount of kids sprang for the door, Neji only staying behind for Tenten. "S-See you later Tenten." Hinata called, going out the door. Tenten groaned again, realizing she'd have to move. Her muscles were sore. Never the less, she got up and walked over to the chestnut haired boy. She took out her schedule, reading down the list. "Mr. Might Gai, _gym_" She read, looking up at Neji-Wedgie.

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but walked out the door calmly. "Damnit! Who has gym for second period?" She shouted, following Neji with a scowl on her face as she pouted. "DAMNIT NEJI WEDGIE!**(2)**" She shouted again, trying to catch up with the fast paced Hyuga.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Hinata walked with her friend Ino towards their next class. "So who was that girl who looked like a panda?" Ino asked, flashing a smile towards her shorter friend. Hinata smiled back. "T-That was the new g-girl, Tenten." Hinata explained, laughing at the nickname Ino gave their new friend. "She seems cool!" Ino exclaimed, helping Hinata walk through the door of their next class.

Hinata walked with her blond friend to their seats, getting ready for a boring lecture. Since they sat on opposite ends from each other, they texted, having already known what they were doing.

Hey Hina is Naruto goin ovr 2 ur house 2day?

_No! Its only us grls 2day_

We could invite panda grl**(8)** and da guys

_But…fin we wil invite them_

Ha! Cant beat me can u?

_*grumble grumble*_

Its so cute how ur so dif. On txt than rel life

_:P_

Meanie!

_J_

Haha, gtg we r getin da lok from _(3)_

_By_

Mr. Asuma looked at Ino. "I really don't care as long as you pass." He stated, walking back up to the front, leaving a smiling Ino to get back to texting.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Sakura and Temari were in Mr. Izumo's math class, both flying notes to each other.

_Im bored Saki_

_**Is that my problem?**_

_Now it is_

_**No, its still not**_

_You like a guy with hair that looks like a chickens ass!_

_**Well at least he doesn't have red triangles on his face!**_

_Fuck you!_

_**No! Fuck you! Im trying to take notes!**_

_Your point is?_

_**GOD DAMNIT LEAVE ME ALONE**_

…_.Nah…_

…_**...You….**_

_YAY!_

_**Weirdo**_

_Since when is that a bad thing?_

_**Look, Im just nervous, my parents are angry I got a C on the math test, so I have to do better or else I'll be grounded for a month**_

_Awww poor pinky_

_**Ugh, Bye, looking like Izumo spotted us.**_

Temari grinned at the teacher. "IZUMO SENSEI! CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM?" A hyper Naruto asked, jumping up and don in his seat, earning a glare from Sakura. Izumo sighed. "Naruto, since you're learning nothing. Tell me the alphabet, then you can go." He said with a slight smile.

A whiney Naruto whimpered, but nodded.

"Abcdefghijklmnoqrstuvwxyz." He finished quickly.

"Where's the P?" A smirking Izumo asked.

"RUNNING DOWN MY LEG!" Naruto shouted, making a worried Izumo usher the student to the bathroom.

Ah yes, that was Temari and Sakura's class.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Tenten was tired. And by tired, she meant FRICING TIRED. Gai sensei was crazy! 12 laps around the gym, 200 jumping jacks, stretching! This was too much even for The Brave Bear to handle **(4)**.

"ARIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! IT IS NOW TIME FOR DODGEBALL!" Gai shouted, making TenTen wince. She was in her gym outfit, which was a navy blue shirt which had the _St. Hokage's high(_**5)** logo on it in yellow, with Blue basketball shorts, which apparently were an option to wear, because some of the girls had on booty shorts. Tenten winced at the thought of wearing those tight things and shivered.

As they picked teams, Tenten was on a team with Karin (She's learned their names while picking the teams), Ami, Kin, Yuki, Mizuki, Shiori, Hime, and a short girl named Tatsu. Yup, all fragile girls that would break if you touched them Wonderful. Tenten sweat dropped as she realized all the boys were on the other side.

Yup, they would lose.

Gai blew the whistle, and some girls tried to show off in front of the boys, but got out. And in only 9 minutes, Tenten was the only girl left against a bunch of boys, including Neji. She gulped, but got inspired by the song playing. Gai had turned on music to help them have fun. It was Freak the Freak Out- Tori Venga

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up your door, is it less, is it more?_

Tenten had caught a ball, dodging the others and throwing them at another boy, trying not to get hit at the same time. So far, her plan was working.

_When you tell me to beware, are you here, are you there?_

_Is there something I should know? Easy come easy go_

_Noddin your head don't hear a word I said I can't communicate when you wait don't relate_

_I try to talk to you but you never even knew so what's it gonna be? Tell me can you hear me?_

_Im so sick of it_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen Never listen_

_Im so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I scream your name_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what Im gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

Tenten had a third of the team out, still going strong.

_Patience running thin, running thin come again _**(6)**

_Show me what is real if breaks does it heal?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do_

_Cause I can't get through to you_

_So whats it gonna be_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_Im so sick of it_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen Never listen_

_Im so sick of it_

_So I'll through another fit_

_Never listen Never listen_

_I scream your name_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Easy come, Easy go, Easy come easy go_

Half of the boys team was out thanks to Tenten. She smirked, holding the red rubber ball close to her.

_I scream your name_

_But you never listen!_

All but one. Neji Hyuga. Neji Wedgie. Girly hair. _'I will get you Hyuga!'_ Tenten thought to herself.

She threw her arm back, and threw it foreword, letting go of the ball.

It seemed to be in slow motion.

_No you never listen!_

The balls rolled past each other, Tenten's going faster than Neji's. Then, he side stepped hers, throwing her off. "NO!" She shouted out, stretching the word. He had on a coy smirk.

_But you never listen_

The song ended, and so did Tenten's chance of victory. _Bam_. Neji's evil, mad rubber ball hit her in the stomach. "NO! I'm…..dieing…" She choked out, falling to the floor and having a very traumatic death.

A student pulled out a small wrapper of tissue's and blew her nose. "She was so young to….WAH!" She cried, digging he head into her friends shoulder.

Tenten smiled, sitting up and going into the changing rooms, coming back out in her regular clothes.

'_Stupid cocky jerk! I'LL BEAT "_HIM AT SOMETHING!" She had just, unknowingly, spoken the last part out loud, drawing very confused stares at her. Neji quirked an eyebrow, leaning on a set of blue lockers.

"Beat who?' He asked coldly, walking up to the Panda-Look-a-like. Tenten glared and pouted at the taller boy, and stuck her tongue at him. "No one." She said, giving him her schedule again so he could take her to his next class.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"GET OUTA MY WAY!" An angry Tenten ran through a crowd of teens, trying to beat Neji to lunch. She needed to beat him at _something, anything_ to prove he wasn't best at everything. She smirked, and slammed the doors open, proudly puffing her chest out, only to fall to the floor anime style to see Neji sitting at a table.

She got up, slouching and grumbling, plopping down at an empty table with her lunch. She didn't mind being alone at all.

!*!*!*!*!

"HOLY FUCK SHIZUNE THERES A STALKER IN MY OFFICE!"

"…That's a plant, lady Tsunade…"

"…."

!*!*!*!*!

"Hinata, look, there's Panda girl!" Ino said, waiting in the lunch line. Matsuri looked at her. "She's sitting all alone…" She pointed out. The five girls looked where Matsuri was pointing, to see Tenten.

"Lets go over to her." Ino said, taking her blue lunch tray, holding a salad and began walking over to _'Panda girl'_. The other girls began getting their lunch, following Ino over to TenTen's table. "Hey Pinky, Uchiha's looking at you." Temari said with a smirk, walking with Sakura to her left, Ino to her right, Matsuri to Sakura's left, and Hinata to Ino's right.

Ino put her lunch tray across from Tenten's, sitting down with a wide smile. Hinata sat down next to Tenten. "HI panda girl!" Tenten smiled but gave her a weird look. "I saw your buns! They're cute! I'm Ino!" She said, sticking out her hand. TenTen shook it, her smile growing wide. "I'm Tenten. I don't mind Panda girl, as long as no one else is around." Panda- I mean Tenten said, taking a bit of her apple as the rest of them introduced themselves.

!*!*!*!*!

TenTen sat on her bed, texting Sakura with her phone.**(7)**

_Hey_

_**Hi**_

_Whats up?_

_**Nutin, just hw, u?**_

_Haha, I finshed tht._

_**-_- And its only ur frst day**_

_What can I say? Im awesome_

_**Sure…**_

_Lol_

_**Wat u doin 2day?**_

_Notin_

_**Da grls n me r goin 2 Hina's 2day, wana com?**_

Tenten thought for a second, frowning when she realized she had a fight that day at the underground cage. She then remembered it wasn't until eight. "I could bring my bag of clothes and go from there…" She thought out loud, laying down on the torn green blanket. Smiling to herself at her plan, she responded to Sakura's text.

_Im so ther_

_**Great! Heres da adres**_

Tenten wrote down the address on a piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket.

_**Met us ther at 5**_

_K, bye_

_**See ya chica!**_

Tenten put her cell phone beside her and got up, stretching her arms.

!*!*!*!*!*!

Tenten gaped at the mansion, looking down at the small piece of paper in her hands, then looked back up at the giant place. "Da- mn." She said, shoving the paper in her pocket and running up the steps, knocking on the white painted door.

Neji opened the door, seeing Tenten, he narrowed his eyes, Tenten doing the same. "Hey!" Tenten chirped, seeing he was about to close the door. TenTen slid in, smirking. "Why are you here?" He asked coldly. TenTen put her hands on her hips. "Hinata invited me." She stated, tapping her toes. "Now, are you gonna tell me where her room is or not?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Neji crossed his arms. "Upstairs, third door to the right."

Tenten nodded, running up the curved staircase, and followed Neji's directions to hear Akon's- Beautiful playing inside the room.

_When I see youI run out of words to sayI wouldn't leave you'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stayI see the guys tryna holla, girl I don't wanna bother you'Cause you're independent and you got my attentionCan I be your baby father? Girl, I just wanna show youThat I love what you are doin' hunI see you in the club, you gettin' down girlI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the club, you showin' thugs loveI wanna get with you_

Tenten opened the door to see Temari, Hinata and Matsuri hovering over a magazine, and Ino and Sakura eating popcorn, watching the other 3 girls. Hinata looked up and smiled at her. "H-Hey Tenten." She said.

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said your so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautifulLike the clouds youDrift me away, far away, yeahAnd like the sun youBrighten the day, you brighten my day, yeah_

Tenten plopped down on the bed next to Sakura. "Hey Tenten!" She said, watching the girl Tenten smiled and said a 'hi' to everyone else. "What's the big deal with that magazine?" Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear.

Matsuri spoke up. "Well, Temari's older brother Kankuro is in Hinata's magazine."

"Lucky bastard, having Tayuya as a girlfriend.." She muttered, slouching and crossing her arms. Tenten laughed.

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girlI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the club, you showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautifulKardinal told you, whether the sky blue or yellowThis fella ain't that mellow if it ain't about you!Hourglass shape make a place go 'woo!'[ From: . ]Waistline makes my soldier saluteI'm a brute, high from your high heel gameHigh heels push up ya ass last nameAnd you livin' in the fast lane, eyes like an angelGoddess, watch my gal and how she undressSpotless, heartless, bad to the boneMake me wanna go put me in the triple-X zoneLames don't know how to talk to youSo let me walk with you, hold my handI'ma spend them grands but after you undressNot like a hooker but more like a PrincessQueen, Empress, PresidentPull anywhere you go on Earth 'cause you're beautiful, okay?I see you in the club, you gettin' down girlI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the club, you showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautiful, beautifulBeautiful, beautifulYou're so beautifulWhere'd you come from? You're outta this world to meYou're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be, ooh weeI never wanna see you cry cry cryAnd I never wanna tell a lie lie lieSaid I never wanna see you cry cry cryAnd I never wanna tell a lie lie lieI see you in the club, you gettin' down girlI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the club, you showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so beautiful_

TenTen laughed as the music shut off and Sakura and Ino's fight began on who would get the last chocolate bar.

"Ino-Pig! You don't need chocolate!"

"Whatever Forehead! I _want_ the chocolate!"

"I WANT IT TOO!"

"MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"MINE FOREHEAD!"

"GOD DAMNIT INO PIG THE CHOCOLATES MINE!"

"GOD DAMNIT MATSURI THE PIG IS NOT FOR EATING!"

…..

Everyone looked at Temari. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders. Standing up, she walk in between Sakura and Ino, grabbing the chocolate bar and biting half of it off, sticking it in Ino shirt and sitting back down on the bed.

Ino death glared Temari. "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY CHOCOLATE!"

"YOU MEAN MY CHOCOLATE!"

TenTen and Matsuri picked up pillows, throwing them at the two girls.

!*!*!*!*!*!

"Tsuande, I'm going…."

"PUT THE FISHTANK DOWN!"

"DAMN YOU SHIZUNE!"

!*!*!*!

**Ok! Was it long enough?**

**Did you like the humor?**

**Was it funny enough?**

**Should I continue?**

**Review, Favorite!**

**And read "The queen of the cage!" By Haunted- Echoes!**


End file.
